The invention relates to a heat exchanger, in particular an exhaust gas heat exchanger of an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle.
Such a heat exchanger is known from EP 0 930 429 A2. The invention is concerned with the problem of being able to manufacture a heat exchanger of the generic type in a cost-effective and functionally reliable fashion.